khreeshanfandomcom-20200214-history
Khreeshan
Khreeshan was a rakshasa and one of the Lords of Dust. History Khreeshan's early history is unknown. He was feared even by the other Lords of Dust, and even killed those that he suspected of lacking strength, wisdom or commitment, or of selfishly serving their own interests rather than the Lord of the Wastes. One of his closest allies was Sobek of Shavarath, though he also put a great deal of trust in his children Ahiravan and Ravana. Khreeshan learned of jinn imprisoned beneath the city of Charn and the five adamantine keys required to open the gates. He ordered Erian, Kahaeshan, Ahiravan, Ravana and Pyreos to help him find the keys, a plan which failed. He then realized that Vantis and Lannus were probably going to gather all the keys, and decided to watch and wait. Description Khreeshan was large and powerful, and tore his enemies to shreds with his claws and teeth. He was also eloquent, perceptive and intelligent. He believed that mortals were inherently weak and selfish creatures that cling in vain to their worthless lives, fighting hopelessly and pointlessly against the inexorable will of the Lord of the Wastes. He despised order and civilization. In the Campaign Khreeshan followed Vantis and Lannus to the ruins of Charn. When they used the five adamantine keys to open the gates, he followed them inside. He slipped past them in the sphinx's labyrinth, and used illusion magic to assume the form of a genie. His plan was to ascertain whether they would use the wishes in a selfish way which might ultimately bring more chaos and death to the world, and then kill them or allow them to continue onwards depending on what he discovered. However Vantis and Lannus were not fooled by the deception and killed Khreeshan. Unlocked Statistics Block CR13 Khreeshan - Medium Rakshasa7, Fighter3, Blackguard2, Barbarian 1 HP147 Speed60(12) AC26(T15,FF21) Initiative+5 Abilities25,21,22,12,14,16 Bite+21/+16/+11(2d6+9/19-20) and claws+18/+18(d8+3) Saves+17+15+12 SQ Read Thoughts (Will DC12), DR15/good and piercing, Darkvision Detect Good, Aura of Evil, Pounce, Smite 1/day (+3,2), SR22 Rage(+4 strength,-2 AC,+2 will,+26hp,11 rounds then -2 strength and dexterity) Feats - Increased Armour II, Multiattack, Improved Claws II Improved Bite II, Bite Focus II, Power Attack 13, Keen Teeth Skills - Speech+23, Intimidate+14, Stealth+17, Perception+14 Religion+13, Clamber+19, Reckoning+13, Geography+13 Letter to Ahiravan "Ahiravan, through my watchful servants I have learned much about the two adventurers who bear the keys to the tomb that is Charn, and I believe that they can be shaped to serve our purpose. They perceive that they are struggling against evil, but they do not realize where the true war is being waged - they are unaware of their own vulnerabilities, and hopefully easy to manipulate. The young Stargazer Lannus believes himself to be virtuous, but he is proud and quick to resort to violence. Driven by conviction and anger, he even reminds me a little of Gael himself. His greatest flaw, however, is that he believes himself to be without flaw, and it is this weakness that will keep him blind to our strategy. I had less hope for the mercenary Vantis, but now he seems to have manifested the abilities of a sorcerer. This is an encouraging development, as mortals who gain power often begin to become obsessed with it. Already I have observed in Vantisa frustration with his weakness, a hunger for more power. They both remain dangerous, however. Do not overlook them as Kahaeshan did - his pathetic blunders exposed him for the weak fool he always was. When they open the gate, the race begins (I doubt it will transpire that Maharion has the means to seal it again). We will take no chances though - if all else fails, I will be waiting. The Lord of the Wastes watches over you. Khreeshan" Category:Rakshasas Category:Lords of Dust Category:Dead Category:Unlocked Statistics Blocks Category:Major Villains Category:Outworlders